<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truce? by TheVengeance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622497">Truce?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVengeance/pseuds/TheVengeance'>TheVengeance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, But Tony doesn't like Steve or Bucky, Crack, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Its post-CW we're all salty, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe not so sweet, Multi, Or Natasha or Clint for that matter, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Short &amp; Sweet, but people don't know that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:13:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVengeance/pseuds/TheVengeance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone leaked the video from December 16th, 1991 to the world, resulting in a mass uproar of the Winter Soldier’s murder of Iron Man’s parents. When things take a turn for the worse and the public starts to demand for the Winter Soldier’s head on a platter, the most unlikely candidate of them all comes to Bucky Barnes’ rescue. </p><p>Honestly, when Steve called to ask for Fury’s help, he wasn’t thinking that Tony would be playing boyfriend to his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: This was meant to be crack with the emotional depth of a doughnut hole. If it ended up with the depth of a pound cakehole instead, well that was entirely unintentional.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PR Really Stands for Pretend Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is Post-CW but we are ignoring IW because let's be honest that shit violated everyone except IronStrange. In this version of events, CW happens and then they all come home to act normal but things are not normal.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Just smile for the nice people holding the cameras, Barnes—no, not like you’re going to eat them,” Tony hissed out. God, he knew it took time before people adjusted to the media attention enough to have a press-ready smile, but surely Barnes could do better than the teeth-baring grimace that was marring his face. Instead of looking like a man in love, he looked like he was in imminent danger of explosive diarrhoea.</p><p class="p1">“I’m not a performing monkey, Stark, you get what you get,” Bucky grunted back. He stood stiffly next to the billionaire at the press event that was supposed to be their “coming out” to the world. The public relations had concocted some story about how he and Tony had connected on a shared history of kidnapping, torture and nonconsensual body modification that had led to a whirlwind romance that they kept secret from the world.</p><p class="p1">They had been taking their time letting others “know” because though Bucky had been awake for various shifts over the last seven decades, Steve walking around in khakis for months on end had given the public the perception that super soldiers adjusted to the turn of the century <em>very</em> slowly. </p><p class="p1">Thanks, Steve.</p><p class="p1">“I have no qualms about abandoning you and your freezer-burned friend to the sharks,” Tony grated out, smiling widely at the cameramen and throwing in a cheeky wink that had a woman swooning.</p><p class="p1">The only reason Tony had agreed to the whole charade was because Pepper, in all her boundless wisdom, had convinced them both that the public infighting between the members of the Avengers put a nice juicy target on their back—one that practically screamed that they were uncoordinated and vulnerable to attack.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know about you but I’m not fond of the idea of dealing with another world-invasion right about now—or a delusional take-over the world scheme.”</p><p class="p1">“Fine,” Bucky melded his face into something less resembling a scowl, trying to convince all the people hounding them that he was in love with the billionaire beside him even as he struggled not to flinch from the hand that wound its way around his back to land on his hip.</p><p class="p1">Bucky didn’t understand how they didn’t see through their thin act. He knew next to nothing about Tony Stark other than the fact that the man hated him for killing his parents and hated Steve for keeping it all a secret.</p><p class="p1">They might have all been living in the same building for the last several months after the battle in Siberia (to try and mend the fallout from the Civil War fiasco), but the various floors could be entirely different galaxies for the number of times they interacted. Tony stayed strictly in the penthouse or his lab, refusing to interact with any of the team other than Bruce or Thor, both of whom had the excuse of being off-world when the big throwdown happened. To this day, he hadn’t spoken a word to Steve. </p><p class="p1">Thankfully, after a few more pictures, Tony made some quip about getting his lover-boy home so he could treat him right with a home-cooked meal and the crowd ate it up like kids at a candy shop. They slid into the limo to take them back to the Tower, Tony sliding as far away as he could get the moment the door closed and sealed them in the dimly lit interior courtesy of the tinted windows. </p><p class="p1">Falling back into the watchful gaze of the sniper, Bucky observed the twitches that revealed Tony’s discomfort, knowing that if they wanted to play this dating charade well enough to fool the sceptics, they would need to do better.</p><p class="p1">“I feel a spiritual affinity for turtles.”</p><p class="p1">Tony turned around to look at him like he had gone mad—which, not fair, Bucky’s grip on sanity had been loose for decades, but he was finally getting a handle on it. </p><p class="p1">“I like strawberry cake more than chocolate or vanilla,” Bucky continued when Tony said nothing. “The pink is pretty and I like the fact that it’s just sweet enough.”</p><p class="p1">Tony’s brows screwed up in confusion. “I know you’re speaking English, but I’m not understanding what you’re saying.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m helping you to get to know me,” Bucky clarified, shrugging. “I don’t think we’ll make a very convincing couple if we don’t know anything about each other.”</p><p class="p1">“I disagree,” Tony contradicted. “I’m an excellent actor.”</p><p class="p1">“You may be, but I’m not and I’m never going to be comfortable at your side until you feel less like a stranger.” He didn’t move when Tony faced him fully, fury twisting his usual congenial features and flashing through his whiskey eyes. </p><p class="p1">“I have no interest in getting to know you,” Tony spoke coldly. “<em>We are not friends</em>. This is a job that will have an intense<span class="s1">—</span>but brief—moment in the spotlight and then after a few months we can have a quiet break up, go our separate ways and never have to speak outside of Avenger situations.”</p><p class="p1">“I know you want nothing to do with me,” Bucky acknowledged softly, watching as Tony drew back at his frank words. “And I don’t blame you for that because I cannot just wash away the pain that my actions resulted in. But I’m trying to get better and move forward. I already know you won’t forgive me, and that this enforced proximity will do nothing to change your mind.”</p><p class="p1">“But this is more than just us,” he emphasized. “I may not fully understand the scale of social media influence in the modern world, but I sure as heck remember propaganda during the war and know that this is no different. A good bluff can win the day just as much as a frontal assault, and I need your help to make sure our bluff is airtight.”</p><p class="p1">Tony’s eyes narrowed in a glare. “As much as it pains me to admit it, you’re right.”</p><p class="p1">Bucky held out his hand, “Truce?” Tony rolled his eyes, but he took the metal hand without hesitation and shook firmly. He showed no discomfort from the feeling of the metal, nor any fear of having the arm, which was basically a weapon attached to Bucky’s body, near him.</p><p class="p1">Instead, he actually gifted it a longer inspection then he had bothered to give Bucky the entire time they’d been in the car, thoroughly looking it over with undisguised interest before letting go and retreating back into his corner. </p><p class="p1">“So, what’s your spirit animal?” Bucky invited, hopefully. </p><p class="p1">Tony snorted, but after a moment where Bucky didn’t think he was going to answer, he did. “I think most people would argue that I’m more like a prideful peacock strutting all over and displaying his tail feathers than anything else.”</p><p class="p1">“Those people are idiots,” Bucky disagreed. “If anything, I’d think you’re like those meerkats from the Lion King.”</p><p class="p1">“Scurry, dig, freeze?” Tony raised a sceptical brow. “I think I preferred the peacock than an animal that’s afraid of its own shadow.”</p><p class="p1">“It was only afraid because it had the awareness of the world around it,” Bucky countered, just a shade defensively. He liked the meerkats. “They had knowledge of the threats that exist that could destroy their world. Yet at the same time, even when knowing destruction might be imminent, they spent all of their time creating, building, improving on what they had and industriously dedicating themselves to the future. Not unlike you.” His words came out less joking then he planned, ending up somewhere close to tender and Bucky tensed in preparation for Tony reacting to what he might take as condescension. </p><p class="p1">Tony said nothing, just stared at him for a moment and absorbing Bucky’s words. </p><p class="p1">“Did they give you a silver tongue with that metal arm?” he finally retorted, but the meanness that was there before was softened, no longer jagged with the intent to cut. </p><p class="p1">“Unfortunately, the silver tongue came with the package,” Bucky dared to tease. “Luckily enough for you enjoy, oh love of my life, fire of my loins.”</p><p class="p1">He savoured the sound of Tony’s shocked laughter. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I’ve Got B-B-Body Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You are all lovely human beings and I hope all the Hindu gods bless you with a shitton of good stuff. Here's the next chapter in this ridiculous little drabble, let me know what you think :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The PR team planned their dates, making sure they were seen regularly going to coffee shops and galas, all the regular things that someone dating Tony Stark would attend. </p>
<p class="p1">Bucky struggled to adjust to his new level of fame, followed everywhere he went by people who insisted on shoving cameras in his face and asking for quotes on how his relationship is going. To this day, he didn’t understand how “Fine” or “Good” was a bad answer. The PR people kept telling him to be brief, but positive. What was negative about good?</p>
<p class="p1">Tony found his discomfort hilarious and took great joy in taking him to events filled with folks that his company did business with—and 200 of their closest friends. They would go around, making introductions to get Bucky familiar with the people that inhabited Tony’s world and engage in small talk. Tony’s favourite game was when someone would say something along the lines of “And recently, I’ve been devoting time to the exploration of <em>blah blah blah</em>,” and Tony would jump in with, “You know who loves <em>blah blah blah</em>? Bucky! Why don’t you tell them all about your own progress, sweetheart?”</p>
<p class="p1">And Bucky would have to rapidly come up the details of a fake interest in tree pruning or velocity equations or non-Indians trying to cleanse their chakras through their navel—or whatever else they decided to talk about.</p>
<p class="p1">All he wanted to do was get out of the uncomfortable bow ties and into some fluffy socks and sweatpants, curling up with Steve to watch Finding Nemo and dreaming about sea turtles. Instead, he was going through his own personal nightmare, talking to people he had no interest in—who were much too invested in talking about themselves. </p>
<p class="p1">After a few of these events, Tony quickly lost interest in Bucky’s impressive ability to adapt and decided that if they had to go on dates anyway, they might as well go somewhere actually fun. Two days later, he dragged Bucky to a trampoline park a little upstate from the city, which of course they had to rent out for the afternoon to prevent being mobbed by a crowd of Tony Stark fans (the Bucky Barnes fans were laying low on account of the controversy). </p>
<p class="p1">The park was housed in a huge building with various areas of trampoline activities for them to try out, from the wide-open space meant for being your best acrobatic self, to basketball hoops and the dodgeball courts. On one side, there was an entire glass wall to let in the light and looked over the green hill the park sat on. It would be beautiful if the view wasn’t covered by the eyes of the world that were watching them, pressed against the translucent surface and fogging it up with their hot breath.</p>
<p class="p1">Bucky now knew what it was like to be a goldfish trapped in a glass tank and hated it, but at least it meant that they were getting the attention they needed to. </p>
<p class="p1">“Okay Barnes, here’s the deal.” Tony stood in front of the obstacle course with his hands propped on his hips, clad in a stretchy t-shirt and tights with the sheer material at the bottom to show off his legs to perfection. Even when working out, Tony Stark was the epitome of style. </p>
<p class="p1">“If I beat you to the other side of the course, you have to dance to a song of my choosing. Right here, in front of everyone.” He gestured expansively to include the staff and their crowd of watchers, all of whom had their phones out to catch the play by play of the Stark-Barnes date.</p>
<p class="p1">Bucky’s browed furrowed. “I don’t dance.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Exactly,” Tony replied, a smirk twisting his lips. “Don’t worry, I’ll take the same bet. You’ll get me to perform anything you want if you win.”</p>
<p class="p1">Bucky looked over the course again, knowing that he could easily make his way across without even breaking a sweat. It would be unfair, but even as he silently acknowledged the fact of his physical advantage, he couldn’t help but think of having the snarky genius dance like a chicken in front of their hordes of admirers.</p>
<p class="p1">That would be a photo highlight worth saving. </p>
<p class="p1">“Fine,” he agreed, already tasting his victory. “I’ll take the bet.”</p>
<p class="p1">They lined up at the starting point, a staff member at the beginning with a stopwatch to time them and another standing at the end, ready to declare the winner the moment someone reached the finish line.  </p>
<p class="p1">The one at the start line, nametag marked Sarah, raised a paper towel in mimicry of a checked flag. “3, 2,1, GO!” The towel dropped and they were off. </p>
<p class="p1">Bucky launched himself on the first obstacle, slanted braces that were spaced a foot away from each other on opposite sides. Shifting his weight, he skipped from one side to the next like an intense game of hopscotch and jumped forward to the net. Scaling its rough surface quickly, he pulled himself up and over and made his way to the next part, a wall that he made his way across by shimmying sideways and using the handholds provided.</p>
<p class="p1">It came to a tiny ledge at the end and he stood balanced in a crab-like squat, angling his body and propelling it upward to grab the bar hanging from the top of the obstacle course cage.  Using his momentum to trapeze swing forward, he reached out and grab the rope when it came into reach, Tarzaning his way to the platform that led to the next obstacle. </p>
<p class="p1">Pausing there for a bare moment, he looked back to see where Tony was. He hadn’t gone through the obstacles as easily as Bucky, but he was still determinably keeping up. Bucky watched as he swung back and forth on the bar to build up the momentum for the leap, adjusting for his shorter height so he wouldn’t fall short of reaching the rope.</p>
<p class="p1">Not looking to see if he made it, Bucky stepped forward on the tire swings. balancing on its ridiculous bumpy ride to move from one to the other. He got into the swing of it, making sure to soar forward and leapt before one tire hit the other and sent them both careening in opposite directions.</p>
<p class="p1">Halfway through, he heard clanking from above and looked up to see Tony, who instead of following the path of the course, had decided to use the rope to pull himself up to the ceiling of the cage. He weaved along the bars, moving quickly across them in a feat of frightening agility. </p>
<p class="p1">Bucky swore when Tony moved past him, speeding up and outright leaping from the last tire to the next platform that preceded the rope walk. They were neck and neck at this point, but Tony leapt from up top a split second before Bucky, reaching ground and beating him. </p>
<p class="p1">“You cheated,” Bucky accused. </p>
<p class="p1">“Did I though?” Tony grinned unrepentantly, taking a long drink from his water bottle and savouring his win. “The deal was that whoever made it to the other side of the course first was the winner. I didn’t say anything about having to make it through all the obstacles.”</p>
<p class="p1">“That’s c h e a t i n g,” Bucky emphasized slowly, wanting to shake the genius now that the reality of his being duped sunk in. </p>
<p class="p1">“Eh, potato, potahto. Now,” Tony rubbed his hands together gleefully and pulled out his phone, “time for the penalty.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Okay, Stark,” Bucky said, striding over to Tony and grabbing his phone out of his hand, “I’ll dance for you. But since you cheated, I’m choosing the music.” Tony tried to snatch his phone back, but Bucky simply held him back with the metal hand and pushed him away.</p>
<p class="p1">Tony grimaced, “Way to suck all the fun out of it, Elsa.” But he didn’t protest as Bucky choose the song and asked the mobile version of JARVIS to play it through the speakers of the park.</p>
<p class="p1">“Trust me, Tony, I’ll make sure you enjoy yourself,” Bucky whispered the last bit in Tony’s ear as he pulled him in close, arm braced against Tony’s back and the other grasping his in a firm hold.</p>
<p class="p1">As if on cue, the opening strains of Dean Martin’s “Sway” started filtering through the park, the dramatic flourishes at the beginning matching the shift in Bucky. His posture tensed in preparation and his eyes hooded, intense focus directed utterly on Tony.</p>
<p class="p1">“You know how to tango?” Tony asked, shocked, as he was pressed into Bucky’s body, feet between each other neatly as if they were meant to be this close always.  </p>
<p class="p1">“Don’t you?” Bucky challenged and unable to resist, Tony let his lessons from long ago take over his body, letting Bucky hold his body close while they fought for ground in the seductive dance.</p>
<p class="p1">He let Bucky direct him, but he made sure that he was just as an active participant. If Bucky spun him, he let his hands slide across the breadth of his chest. If Bucky moved him across the floor in a smooth sway, he leaned his head close as if to press a kiss to his lips before letting his body twist into an artful bend.</p>
<p class="p1">Pulling away briefly, Tony let his body fall into a kneeling dip, not resisting when Bucky knelt behind him and his arms came back around Tony, skin touching skin when their movement dragged his shirt upward exposed Tony to the warmth of Bucky’s hands.</p>
<p class="p1">Somewhere along the way, they lose all awareness of the staff around them, the crowd watching from the windows, everything but the press of their bodies together, the momentum of the spin. All that existed was the sound of the music that guided them, the crooning of Dean Martin mixed with guitar strings and violins.  </p>
<p class="p1">They forget that it’s not real.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Don’t Ask Me Questions I Don’t Want To Answer. It’s Rude.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>God, I'm starving but I'm too lazy to leave my bed so I'm gonna post to feel like I've accomplished something. Ya'll be safe out there and make sure and take no shit when it comes to going back to school. If they can demand you go home for wearing a tank top or give detention for wearing jeans they sure as hell can force kids to wear masks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They get caught up in the game, becoming so good at the pretending that it no longer feels like a chore. It starts being second nature for Bucky to order Tony something sugary to eat with his coffee because he’s secretly a child with an enormous sweet tooth. Tony learns that while Bucky can now make conversation with anyone at the galas, he likes the people involved in NGO work the most and secretly sets him up with sweatshop activists interested in shifting the labour to a manner that doesn’t horrendously violate human rights. </p><p>Bucky has had enough of organizations using people.</p><p>The culmination comes on Bucky’s birthday, which the team, minus Tony (and Bruce who baked Bucky a dozen cupcakes before retreating to his lab) tries to celebrate like normal people do. They go out to dinner in disguises that only work with varying success, drink innumerable bottles of champagne and eat cake that is so rich it feels like it’s giving them diabetes just from looking at it.</p><p>It turns out that supersoldiers can get drunk after all, if they have a god in their midst that brings Asgardian mead to the party. Everyone is overly enthusiastic about putting its powers to the test and they all end up various levels of wasted.</p><p>Stumbling back to the Tower at 3 am to order pizza and wings and all the other greasy food they can find, they’re confronted with Tony’s gift, which is just lying in wait for Bucky’s return.</p><p>A giant tank dominates a part of the space that Bucky was sure had a wall before. It is as long across as Bucky is high and swimming happily inside, in his miniature body of water decorated with what seems like thousands of dollars in plants, fish and castles as well as a state of the art filtration system, is a red-eared slider.</p><p>There’s a nameplate on the front of the tank, with the engraved words “Call me Crush.”</p><p>~~</p><p>Bucky, of course, tries to thank Tony. Tony predictably tries to avoid it as long as possible.</p><p>Driven to exasperation, Bucky does something he’s not proud of, but he would argue it was desperate circumstances. He enlists the help of the PR team.</p><p>They arrange it so that Bucky and Tony are outside when the photographers catch them, so Tony absolutely cannot escape as the man he professes to love presses a sweet kiss to his cheek and thanks him happily. It’s absolutely chaste and leagues tamer than the majority of things that Tony Stark has been caught doing in public, but somehow it reduces Tony to the equivalent of a puddle of goo.</p><p>Even the sceptics are convinced the relationship is real when they witness Tony Stark transform into a blushing maiden at an innocent kiss, unable to form words until he ultimately just hides his red face in Bucky’s neck. He would obviously rather be <em>anywhere</em> else at the moment.</p><p>Bucky’s smug grin, on the other hand, tells the world he is utterly comfortable exactly where he is if that meant Tony Stark was in his arms.</p><p>~~</p><p>“Tony, can you explain this to me please?” Pepper dropped a newspaper on Tony’s lab table. </p><p>“Oh my god,” Tony said, shocked. “Pepper, is this <em>paper</em>?”</p><p>“It’s not the paper that’s the focus here, Tony, it’s what on it!” She pointed at the image of Tony and Bucky plastered across the front page. “What is this?”</p><p>Tony glanced at it briefly, seeing a headline about his and Bucky’s fake romance and quickly turned away, forcing his mind to return to the problem he had been working on before Pepper had so rudely barged in. “What do you mean, what is that? That is the proof of my brilliant acting and everything going according to plan. I thought you would be happy.”</p><p>“This is not acting!” Pepper held up the paper in front of his face until he had no choice but to take a good look at it. It’s two pictures side by side. One is the famous still of Bucky’s thank you that had splashed all over the gossip channels, but the other was one he hadn’t seen before.</p><p>His face drained of colour as he stared at the image that must have been taken that day at the trampoline park, where Barnes had decided to blow his mind by showing him that while he didn’t dance, he sure as hell <em>could</em>.</p><p>The picture was one of him pressed up with his back against Bucky Barnes chest, held there by metal and flesh hands intertwined with his on his abdomen.</p><p>The closeness wasn’t the issue, it was the look of rapture on his face as Barnes dragged his lips across the exposed expanse of Tony’s neck, intent and seductive. It looked as if the photographer had caught them in a private moment, one that had never been meant to share with others.</p><p>That two fully clothed people in a photo had the ability to seem so indecent was one thing, but both photos together enlightened Tony to a damning discovery. </p><p>Tony gaped at the image, mortified. “What the hell is this?” Tony had no recollection of any of this happening. Was he drugged?</p><p>“No, you were not drugged,” Pepper answered, making Tony aware that he was speaking aloud. “Though that would more easily explain why you’re suddenly so chummy with Sergeant Barnes when six months ago you couldn’t stand being next to him.”</p><p>“We need to end it,” Tony said abruptly instead of answering, not wanting to touch his burgeoning relationship with Barnes with a 10-foot pole. “It’s the only smart thing to do. If we keep this going, people are going to expect us to stay together and it’s going to be even more of an uproar when we split up. We’ll make up something—say I cheated, people would believe that.”</p><p>“Tony, you’re not the same man you were years ago,” Pepper said, dragging a hand over Tony’s hair. “Are you sure you want to throw yourself under the bus, poison yourself with the title of a cheater all in order to protect the Winter Soldier?”</p><p>“That’s just the thing, Pep,” Tony replied. “He’s not just the Winter Soldier anymore.”</p><p>~~</p><p>“Bucky, I brought back food,” Steve announced as he walked into the apartment after his run, clad in t-shirt and shorts. Catching sight of Bucky sitting slumped on the sofa with a pillow clutched to his stomach, he dropped the smoothies and bagel sandwiches on the table and moved towards him. </p><p>“Sweetheart,” he said gently, “what’s wrong? Is it a bad day today?”</p><p>“No,” Bucky mumbled. “I’m fine.”</p><p>“You don’t seem fine,” Steve said, sitting down next to his oldest friend and longest love. They had been through hell and back to be here, and even if he was still learning who the new man Bucky was, he knew when he was okay and when he wasn’t.</p><p>“It’s stupid. I just got a call from the PR people.” Bucky sighed. “They said that Tony thinks that it’s a good time to end our fake relationship. They’ll start the de-escalation sometime this week so in a few months we can naturally break it off.”</p><p>“That’s good, isn’t it?” Steve asked, shifting on the sofa to pull his feet up and crossing them. He knew that Bucky and Tony had been getting friendlier over the course of the last months, a real affection growing for each other as evidenced by Bucky’s birthday gift.</p><p>When Bucky had walked in to see the enormous tank and his new turtle friend inside, drunk from the Asgardian mead—which Steve was going to treat with <em>extreme</em> caution from now on—he had grasped on the open edge of the tank and attempted to go swimming. To bond with his new friend.</p><p>Luckily, Thor (the only one still standing upright) had enough strength to dissuade Bucky from taking a dip with the turtle, convincing him that he would probably scare Crush and ruin their blossoming relationship. Bucky had pouted fiercely, but it had worked.</p><p>“No—I mean yes, of course, it’s good,” Bucky conceded to Steve’s question. “Because it means that the public is no longer interested in persecuting me for the crimes I committed as the Winter Soldier, but—” Bucky broke off, burying his face in his hands and groaning. “It’s complicated.” </p><p>Steve stoked Bucky’s side soothingly. “Yes, like this whole charade has been the definition of <em>simple</em>.”</p><p>Everyone had expected Steve to erupt in a blistering fit of jealousy that Bucky was publicly dating Tony when the truth was that he was with Steve. Those people didn’t know that he would put himself back in the ice if it meant saving Bucky from persecution.</p><p>Whatever anyone else thought, he and Bucky loved each other. And if this fake relationship would protect the man he loved from the Winter Soldier’s crimes coming back to haunt them in the future, he was all for it. He would endure any discomfort if it meant protecting Bucky and whether he liked it or not, he knew that his actions of turning against the world to go chase after Bucky did leave a stain on his reputation.</p><p>Fury had been frank with him on that fact. He'd also been frank that where Steve was lacking at the moment, Tony was not. Tony still had the political clout, financial means and media finesse to help Bucky out of this situation with the best possible outcome.</p><p>Especially because of his personal connection to the issue causing the uproar.</p><p>“Bucky,” Steve pulled the brunette back to him, holding onto his hands and squinting at him with concerned blue eyes. “What’s really wrong? You know you can tell me anything.”</p><p>Bucky worried the flesh of his lip with his teeth, pulling away to clutch the pillow back against his stomach once again. </p><p>“Oh god, Steve,” he finally whispered, eyes wet and guilty. “I know that it was all pretend, that we actually weren’t dating and I know that I love you more than anything but…I think the illusion became the reality.”</p><p>~~</p><p>“Hey, can we talk?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Who Do You Think You Are, Running Round Leaving Scars?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I should be working. Am I? Nope, instead, I'm apparently furthering my side-gig writing gay love stories abt polyamorous men that don't exist. Welp, here we go again (this will be the lowest point in the parabola). Enjoy~~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Hey, Tony, can we talk?” Steve stayed outside the door of the lab, projecting his voice through the air to get Tony’s attention. The other man continued in his actions, metal clanking on metal had he pushed various items across a table to clear space.</p><p class="p2">“You would think after the letter you sent that I never answered, the calls you made that I never picked up and the voicemails you left that I never returned, that you would get the message, Rogers.” Tony mused, pinning him with a frank stare. “You’re a master tactician, aren’t you? Learn to take the hint.”</p><p class="p2">Steve held up his hands placatingly, “I just need a few minutes.”</p><p class="p2">“Oh, but you see,” Tony shrugged, voice faux regretful, “that’s a few minutes too long since I have nothing to say to you and you have nothing to say that I want to listen to.”</p><p class="p2">When Steve made no move to leave, Tony huffed out an exasperated breath. “You have ten minutes. JARVIS, start the timer.”</p><p class="p2">Under his deadline, Steve stumbled over his tongue as he thought about everything he needed to say, all the words that had crowded his correspondence to Tony that hadn’t been returned. There was remorse for his actions, a sadness that the team was still broken under the surface, but at least the bitterness that Tony bothered to give Bucky a second chance when he could barely afford to give Steve a second had softened with time. Those few initials months, seeing his boyfriend and his…friend/ex-friend/teammate?—his <em>Tony</em>, be all friendly and carefree with each other had been a bitter pill to swallow.</p><p class="p2">Pushing aside those negative thoughts, he squared his shoulders and jumped right into it.</p><p class="p2">“I know you love Bucky.” He took a few measured steps forward, watching the way that Tony tensed at his approach before dropping his welder and mask to the ground with a resounding thud. Just like every other time they had come head to head, Tony stepped up and looked at Steve straight in his eyes, flinty and challenging.</p><p class="p2">Steve felt the inappropriate urge to smile. </p><p class="p2">“I don’t care about Bucky,” Tony denied, just as Steve predicted he would. “The entire thing was just a charade, Rogers, you know that.”</p><p class="p2">Tony’s unwillingness to bend had been the one thing that Steve enjoyed about him the most, even as it infuriated him. Only Tony never stared at him awestruck, never looked at him as if all he saw was Captain America, the symbol, the hero. No, to Tony, Steve had always been flawed, had always been human and it wasn’t until he was <em>seen</em> again by those whiskey eyes that he realized how much he missed Tony’s gaze, his presence. </p><p class="p2">“We both know that’s not true. You went from almost killing him and barely being able to stand him to giving him the best birthday present ever. Someone who didn’t care wouldn’t have bothered to do all that,” Steve pushed, blue eyes flickering between brown, taking in the stiff set of Tony’s spine and the way his hand twitched into a fist before he forced it straight. But still, he didn’t say anything.</p><p class="p2">It was different than with Bucky. In Bucky’s gaze was the reminder that he didn’t need to be superhuman to be worth something. It was true what he had said, <em>Even when I had nothing I had Bucky.</em> He has always had love when he had Bucky, even when the man himself didn’t even fully remember who he was and what they had together, they had love enough to reunite them, to help them rebuild. </p><p class="p2"><em>Tony</em> was something else entirely. Tony didn’t remind him that he was worth something even without the serum, no, Tony made him want to <em>be</em> <em>better</em> than what the serum made him. Be more than even he thought he was capable of being.</p><p class="p2">He would probably hate to hear it, but Tony was part of the reason Steve chose to turn against everything he had in order to save Bucky. Because even while Tony had pleaded to him not to go, Tony was also the kind of man who would do the exact same in his shoes. He never hesitated to give up everything and anything for the ones he loved, even if he only had the slimmest chance of saving them.</p><p class="p2">Steve might have put a plane down in the Arctic when he lost Bucky, but that was grief. It was Tony who taught him the true meaning of sacrifice when he willingly gave up everything and everyone he loved to fly a nuke through a hole in the sky, never intending to return if it meant the world he left behind was safe. </p><p class="p2">“You look at him the same way you used to look at Pepper,” Steve continued cautiously, balancing the part of him that wanted to say fuck it with diplomacy and the part that wanted to be careful of old hurts. “Are you hiding it because of me?”</p><p class="p2">Steve had been observing Tony from the moment the fake dating started and could tell the way Tony felt about Bucky just from the look in his eyes. Because as someone who also loved Bucky, Steve knew enough to recognize the look in Tony's eyes as the same one he saw in the mirror. Because whether Tony wanted to acknowledge it or not, they knew each other deeper than just friends. Because however much he wanted to deny it, Tony Stark loved all too easily.</p><p class="p2">Tony glared. “I’m not hiding anything,” he denied again, quiet anger overlaying his words. “You’re the one with the speciality in that, remember?”</p><p class="p2">Steve winced at the harsh words but Tony’s glare didn’t shift. “Listen, Cap, you and your freeze-dried fella may share a brain and that’s fine. But don’t come down here and expect that we’re just going to braid each other’s hair and trade gossip about each other’s crushes like two bubblegum poppin’ preteens. The time for all that passed a long time ago.”</p><p class="p2">Deciding that his face could take the damage if it came down to blows, Steve nodded shortly before daring to step closer until there was only a foot between them. “You’re right.” </p><p class="p2">Tony watched him, saying nothing but at least he wasn’t looking longingly at Steve’s nose as if he was contemplating reshaping it anymore.</p><p class="p2">“It was stupid of me to just assume that written apologies would undo months of distance.” He raised his hand, palm up, open and hanging between them like a peace offering. “Truce? Just for this conversation?”</p><p class="p2">Tony eyed at the hand between them as if it was a poisonous snake about to strike. Eyes shifting from Steve’s earnest expression to his hand hanging in the open air, he released a disgusted huff. “You and Frosty are way too similar.”</p><p class="p2">“Is that a yes?” Steve wiggled his fingers in what he hoped was an enticing way, immediately feeling ridiculous. </p><p class="p2">“Fine, truce, for now.” Tony reached out and shook his hand and Steve inwardly grinned, a mixture of relief and hope coursing through him.</p><p class="p2">The hope dimmed somewhat when instead of letting go immediately, Tony gazed at their joined hands in contemplation. </p><p class="p2">“You know what the worst part is?” he said. “Now that I know him, I understand why you were driven to do what you did. But I still can’t forgive you.” </p><p class="p2">Solemn blue met whiskey brown.</p><p class="p2">“I know. I know that nothing I say is going to make up for the fact that I lied to you about the death of your parents. If it means anything, I do regret that I didn’t tell you sooner, that I hid it from you in the first place.” Unbidden, Steve’s throat choked up, remembering the betrayal on Tony’s face at the Siberian bunker, the <em>hurt</em> as he asked if Steve had known.</p><p class="p2">“I was just so focused on protecting Bucky, I didn’t let myself think about how <em>you</em> would feel about it. I meant to tell you eventually, but everything happened so quickly—” he cut himself off, shaking his head.</p><p class="p2">“No, that’s an excuse. Honestly, I was afraid to tell you. Afraid of how you’d react, of causing pain by digging up something that was already traumatic—and I pushed it to the side so I wouldn’t have to deal with it. I’m sorry, so truly sorry, Tony, you have no idea.”</p><p class="p2">Tony said nothing, heart hanging onto Steve’s every word even as he cursed himself for being affected. God damn those earnest blue eyes, now shadowy in a way that said that the supersoldier knew loss all too well. Even angry, Tony couldn’t help but feel a desire to offer comfort for the man he had considered not just a teammate, but a friend.</p><p class="p2">“I know how hard it was for me to lose my mother, God rest her soul,” Steve continued, raising a hand and tugging it through his locks, lips twisted in a humourless smile. “If the truth about her death had been covered up in some way and one of my friends hid it from me?” Steve shook his head, eyes distant as he relived those days after Sarah Rogers passed, the pain of loss, the disbelief, the shock—as if he was numb and in agony all at once. “I would be devastated. You deserved more than that, deserved better from me as your friend and I feel horrible about that, especially knowing now that when you <em>did</em> find out, someone would be using your grief as a mere manipulative tool to hurt all of us.”</p><p class="p2">Sighing heavily, Steve waited for Tony’s response, wondering how different things would be if he had been honest from the beginning. If navigating the Accords hadn’t had made a powder keg of the entire situation. If Tony hadn’t been treated as a scapegoat for Sokovia. If, if, if. </p><p class="p2">“Is that all you came to say?” Tony’s tone was carefully neutral, but Steve caught the way his hand was clenched, a slight tremble visible in his fingers that gave Steve hope that maybe, something he said had penetrated.</p><p class="p2">“Let’s go upstairs,” Tony decided, moving towards the door of the lab and ordering JARVIS to shut down and lock up. “I’m going to need a drink if this conversation continues the way it started.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Magic 8 Ball, is it true?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's a two-parter drop! Why? cause Chadwick Boseman is dead and the world is horrible and I need something nice and good.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Bucky knew that the cameras were still following them, that he should smile so rumours wouldn’t circulate about trouble in paradise, but all he could think about was that this was his last date with Tony.</p><p class="p1">The plan was that they stopped having dates out in public gradually as the weather got colder and there would be news that Tony was taking a series of trips. The distance would put a strain on their relationship and then things should end amiably not too long after that. Not because they hated each other, but just because they couldn’t make the periodic long-distance work.</p><p class="p1">Bucky refrained from scoffing. Long-distance didn’t work for everyone he knew, but he also knew that it wasn’t an issue with him and would never be an issue with him if he truly had a chance to be with Tony. Also, because he knew that if he and Tony were together, they both had the financial means for Bucky to go with him if he was going to be travelling for some time. And Steve. And a whole battalion of Shield agents if they wanted.</p><p class="p1">Not as if it mattered, since it was all for show anyway and they didn’t even have a chance to tackle those problems for real. He sighed.</p><p class="p1">“What’s wrong, Barnes? Did you hurt yourself with all your deep thoughts?” Tony teased, returning with a tray holding their drinks and a plate full of cookies.</p><p class="p1">Bucky reached up to accept his mug of hot chocolate. “Spoken with a lot of sass for the billionaire waiting on me hand and foot. Should I ask for a hot towel next?”</p><p class="p2">“Only if you want to be locked out of the Tower elevator and walk the 40 flights up to your room,” Tony informed him sweetly, placing the tray on the table with a slight thump.</p><p class="p2">“I have a lot of stamina.” Bucky gave a shit-eating grin as Tony choked on his drink, shooting him an annoyed look.</p><p class="p1">This little café had become a regular spot for them over the last few months as the weather turned cold, because of the warmly decorated interior filled with antiques and wood tones. It was never overly packed enough to make Bucky uncomfortable and the ones that came to the café did so to get work done or be with people and play board games, so even if they recognized Tony and Bucky, they left them alone.</p><p class="p1">But best of all was the old traditional recipe for spiced hot chocolate that was the house special, a treat they both loved, especially with the cardamom and lavender cookies that they ate as accompaniment.</p><p class="p1">“I was actually thinking that we’re coming to the end of this little charade soon enough,” Bucky said, stirring his hot chocolate and blowing on it gently to cool it. “Though how anyone has believed this romance for so long, I don’t know—especially when all our conversations go like this.”</p><p class="p1">“Are you relieved?” Tony asked, planting his chin on his fist and reaching out for a cookie with the other. He bit into it, scattering crumbs and humming happily at the taste.</p><p class="p1">Bucky rolled his eyes at the mess, reaching out over the small table to brush the crumbs that had landed on Tony’s sweater. “I can’t take you anywhere,” he groused, dusting them off from where they decorated the engineer’s chest.</p><p class="p1">Tony laughed, knowing that Bucky wasn’t seriously bothered. “Some messiness can be endearing. It gave you an excuse to touch me, didn’t it, <em>lover</em>?”</p><p class="p1">Bucky pulled his hand away, and Tony laughed harder at the blush that painted his cheeks.</p><p class="p1">“So,” Tony began after they sat in quiet drinking their chocolate. “You never answered my question.”</p><p class="p1">“Are <em>you</em> relieved?” Bucky returned, curious.</p><p class="p1">“I asked first.”</p><p class="p1">Bucky hesitated, knowing that this was probably his moment to come clean about his feelings. But he was afraid that if he said something he couldn’t take back, it would ruin even the potential of a friendship with Tony after their “breakup.”</p><p class="p1">“What if I said I wasn’t?” Bucky asked carefully, examining the flow of emotion on Tony’s face, a face he had learned to read over the last few months until it was as familiar to him as Steve’s. “What if I said I didn’t want to break up with you?”</p><p class="p1">Tony returned his scrutiny, leaning forward so Bucky could hear his quiet words. “Then what do you want, Barnes?”</p><p class="p1">“You,” Bucky admitted, relief and fear twining in his chest at finally saying the words out loud. “I want to be with you, not in a fake relationship, but for real.”</p><p class="p1">After a moment of letting that revelation sit between them, Tony tilted his head in question, “And what about Steve?”</p><p class="p1">“He knows of my feelings for you,” Bucky confessed, palms clenching on his lap at the possibility of having everything he had ever wanted, sitting there, just out of reach. “I want to be with you both.”</p><p class="p1">Tony said nothing, focusing on his drink. They spent the rest of the time in silence, Tony lost in his thoughts and Bucky unwilling to interrupt Tony processing his confession. He had said what he needed to say, and whatever way it turned out now, at least he wouldn’t regret the fact that he just bottled up his emotions and stuffed them in silence. Even if they were just one-sided, he refused to believe it was a bad thing to love someone.</p><p class="p1">At least now, he could move forward.</p><p class="p1">The server came to take their cups and plates and Bucky laid down the cash and tip for the bill before standing to get their coats. Helping Tony into his, he prepared himself for the cameras that lurked outside the door, readying himself to fall into the act that was no longer an act.</p><p class="p1">The first time they had done this, he had never thought he would be able to pretend he loved the billionaire next to him. Now, he realized it was all too easy to love Tony Stark, and whether the other man felt the same way or not, Bucky was glad he had learned that lesson.</p><p class="p1">Fingers intertwining with Tony’s, they stepped out and were immediately blinded by camera flashes, the PR team having dropped “anonymous tips” to the paparazzi to let them know about their date. About to push through, he turned in surprise when he felt Tony hold him back.</p><p class="p1">Lips landed on his and he fell into the kiss more than willingly, eagerly tasting the hints of chocolate and cardamom that lingered on Tony’s tongue. His hand came up to bury itself in the engineer’s curls, determined to get as much of this kiss as he could if it was going to be his only one.</p><p class="p1">Eventually pulling away, Tony didn’t go far, whiskey eyes staring into his with a happiness and passion that took his breath away.</p><p class="p1">“I love you, James Buchanan Barnes,” Tony said, clear enough to be heard by the rest of New York, the validation of what the rest of the world had known for months.</p><p class="p3">But his eyes and his smile told Bucky the truth, this was <em>their</em> true beginning, and Tony Stark was claiming him in front of the whole world. For real this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The 3 F’s: Friendship, Forgiveness, Fuckery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For those of you who may be asking if turtles act like this in real life? Yes, yes they do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">For the first time in months, Tony went to the communal floor of his own volition. He’d been bribed to come hang out a few times because of Bucky, Bruce and Thor but otherwise, he stayed far away.</p><p class="p1">But he guessed if he was making amends with the Brooklyn Boys, he might as well continue to the rest who he had outstanding tensions with.</p><p class="p1">Clint was sitting on the couch curled up with Natasha, legs thrown over her lap as she did her nails on his knees. Munching on white cheddar popcorn, he had a weird lump on his chest partially concealed by his other hand and a cloth, making it look like he was pregnant.</p><p class="p1">“Stark,” Clint greeted as he came into the room, watching him with those famous, all-seeing eyes.</p><p class="p1">Tony stiffened, already preparing himself for some disparaging comment about getting them trapped on the Raft. He had gotten them out as well, and they had agreed to come live in the Tower again, but they all knew it was a show of reunion to return the public to a sense of normalcy.</p><p class="p1">“Barton,” Tony returned evenly.</p><p class="p1">Natasha ignored their stare down and shoved Clint’s legs off of her, rising to wrap Tony in a hug. Clint scrambled to catch the thing as it started squirming on his chest and Tony stared in amazement over Natasha’s shoulder as a turtle’s head popped out of the blanket.</p><p class="p1">Her “Welcome back,” was buried under Clint's scolding. “Dammit, Tasha, you woke her up and I just got her to get rela—OH MY GOD, SHE’S PEEING ON ME!”</p><p class="p1">Clint got up frantically, hoisting the turtle upward and pressing the blanket closer to her to absorb the moisture, but awake and alarmed, she fought fiercely, arms and legs catching on Clint’s hands and trying to push him off and <em>away</em>.</p><p class="p1">“Crush, stop it, I’m not attacking you! Calm down! <em>Or for god’s sake, at least stop peeing!</em>” Clint tried to corral the turtle into some sort of calm but it was a lost cause. She just kept on twisting and fighting until he gave up and just put her on the floor, taking off like a shot to hide beneath the coffee table.</p><p class="p1">Clint just stood there looking utterly frazzled, one hand coated in popcorn cheddar crumbs, scratches red on his pale arms, a wet spot on his green tee from turtle piss—and Tony lost it.</p><p class="p2">Doubling over into Natasha, who he forgot was still in his arms through the whole debacle, the sound of Tony’s cackling filled the air, catching like wildfire as it infected Clint and Natasha. They all stood around like madmen, winded and holding their stomachs, struggling to pull in breath as they laughed so hard it <em>hurt</em>.</p><p class="p2">“Damn Barton, you sure have a way with the animals,” Tony wheezed out, pushing himself upward and throwing an arm around Natasha’s shoulders. No, it was not because he was using her as extra support because his knees were still unstable, that’s ridiculous.</p><p class="p2">“Oh, please, Stark,” Clint scoffed, cheeks matching the marks on his arm. “I bet you’re one of those spoiled city boys that’s never seen a real cow.” He bent down to try and ease the turtle from under the coffee table and giving up when she just kicked him.</p><p class="p2">“Do you count? Cause your braying just now was distinctly cow-like.” Tony returned smoothly and Clint raised a cool brow.</p><p class="p2">“If I’m a cow, I guess that makes you a snake now, doesn’t it? Slithering in the grass, untrustworthy and ready to stab anyone in the back?”</p><p class="p2">“It makes the both of you idiots who don’t know how to talk like real adults,” Natasha cut in, pinching Tony in the side before he could say something equally harsh, leaning her head on his shoulder and wrapping a hand around his waist in a half hug.</p><p class="p1">Tony sighed but he returned the hug. Steve hadn’t been the only one sending letters, though in Natasha’s case, they had never stopped though he had never written back. Sometimes they were apologetic, sometimes they were a random recollection of the team’s interactions in the Tower like what cookie Clint was trying to bake with Bucky this week or the colours that Thor was using to create his tie-dyed capes.</p><p class="p1">Sometimes they were poems, raw, powerful poems that ranged in length but gave Tony a deeper insight into who Natasha was then any of their guarded conversations had.</p><p class="p1">“Waiting doesn’t end with death, it ends with the return,” he recited into her ear, as he closed his eyes and held her close. At the sign that he had actually read what she had sent, Natasha pressed closer, burying her face in his chest and her body shuddered in an inexplicably open expression of feeling.</p><p class="p1">Tony jolted when he felt another body press gingerly against him, opening his eyes to see Clint joining their embrace sideways and wrapping his arms around as much of Tony and Natasha as he could reach.</p><p class="p1">“I wanted to be a part of the forgiveness and healing, too,” Clint admitted sheepishly. “I’m sorry for what I said. None of us are going to move forward if we keep bringing up the past.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry too, Dr Doolittle. And as long as you don’t get turtle pee on me, I guess we’re even.”</p><p class="p1">Clint moved as if to drag him closer, but Tony darted away. Natasha just pointed to the bathroom, eyes promising death if Clint so much as moved his urine-stained body her way. Clint disappeared through the door, returning 10 minutes later freshly showered and changed.</p><p class="p1">“I have returned,” he announced grandly. “What test shall I undergo now to win your heart, oh iron knight?”</p><p class="p1">Tony chuckled, shaking his head before pulling them both back to the couch and getting comfortable between them. “Wanna watch a movie?”</p><p class="p1">“Finding Nemo?”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, gods no, please,” Tony groaned. “Bucky’s watched that 15 times the last two months and there’s only so much whale song I can take.”</p><p class="p1">“Yea, he really does like that movie, huh? I guess he can relate to whole kidnapping and having someone coming after him to save him bit." He shrugged. "Then Spirited Away, please JARVIS,” Clint shouted up at the ceiling, wiggling to get comfortable in his corner, laying his legs along Tony and Natasha’s laps until they were all entangled.</p><p class="p1">“It would be my pleasure,” JARVIS responded, pleased that his creator was finally united again with his human family. Even if they’d never have knowledge of all the world-wide web at their digital fingertips, they were sufficient for humans.</p><p class="p1">But he would lock them in the bathroom and make them bathe in ice-cold water that cut off the moment they got soap in their eyes if they attempted to hurt his Sir again.</p><p class="p1">~~</p><p class="p1">“No.”</p><p class="p1">“Please, Tony. For me.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, my god, you absolute prick,” Tony complained, meeting Bucky’s pleading puppy eyes. “Fine, but you don’t get to use that line for another year.”</p><p class="p1">“Six months?” At Tony’s glare, he rose his arms soothingly. “Okay, okay no teasing I get it.”</p><p class="p1">Tony puffed irritably, but he was more nervous than anything at the thought of bonding time with Steve.</p><p class="p1">He knew that Bucky wanted his two best guys (it still made him blush to be called that, especially with the sweet way that Bucky looked at him when he said it) to get along and be in the same space together, to be able to reclaim the friendship they had lost.</p><p class="p1">He wasn’t so sure it could be done. He remembered the one conversation they had months ago, when he had told Steve he couldn’t forgive him and he had accepted that. After which, because of the tentative truce they had called, they had gone on up to the side balcony of the penthouse to talk about <em>feelings</em>. Ugh.</p><p class="p1">Tony was embarrassed just thinking about it, that uncomfortable feeling of vulnerability where he confessed to Steve his love of Bucky Barnes. Where Steve had encouraged him not to hide it, to love Bucky as freely as Steve did. Bucky didn’t know about that conversation—if Tony had his way, no one ever would—but after that, even if he still didn’t know if he’d ever fully trust Steve again, he knew that he no longer hated him.</p><p class="p1">He couldn’t hate a man who loved so thoroughly, he would burn the world for the one he swore himself too.</p><p class="p1">But would Steve feel the same? Even before the whole “Civil War”, their friendship was in a rocky place with the way that Steve always seemed to push the wrong buttons in Tony, always riling him up in the most undeniable way.</p><p class="p1">Rhodey had thought it was hilarious, betting that it was sexual tension and at some point they would just explode and rip each other’s clothes off. Tony could admit in the privacy of his mind that he wouldn’t have <em>minded </em>a good roll in the sack with Captain America but that’s not all of who Steve was.</p><p class="p1">If he was just the epitome of human perfection, a man concocted in a test tube as Tony had once thrown in his face, Tony didn’t think he would care.</p><p class="p1">But he saw Steve Rogers, the one from the stories that Aunt Peggy had told him. From the famous stories of the pole and the grenade and the ones that only Peggy knew best. The ones where Steve talked to her about his insecurities, about his fears that his self was disappearing under the label of Captain America.</p><p class="p1">Tony couldn’t help but think of that Steve, the man under the suit, the human under the supersoldier perfection, who was flawed and afraid of not being worthy and who Tony liked way too much to be smart. Maybe even way too much to be excused as just "friendly."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I Can’t Get My Order At McDonald’s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We've come to the end! If you've been following this drunken maze of unpredictable posting, I'm so sorry but thank you for sticking with me til the end. You're wonderful.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>I’m doing this for Bucky. For Bucky, for Bucky, for Buc—</em>
</p><p class="p1">“Tony, hey.” Steve walked into the gym, dressed in slouchy sweatpants and a fitted tee that outlined a truly ridiculous amount of muscles.</p><p class="p1">Tony nodded in greeting, continuing to wrap his hands so he wouldn’t break his bones on Steve’s pretty jaw. “Rogers. Thanks for meeting me.”</p><p class="p1">“When JARVIS said you wanted to spar, I honestly thought he meant it to be a message for Bucky.” Steve proceeded to follow Tony’s example, also wrapping his hands though he didn’t actually need it. But he liked the routine of it, the way that it got him into a training mindset, his body already starting to slow its breathing and becoming more fluid.</p><p class="p1">“It was Bucky’s idea, actually,” Tony conceded, shrugging. “He’s trying to set us up.”</p><p class="p1">Steve let out a surprised laugh, “Is he? Like a blind date?”</p><p class="p1">“Sure seems like it.” Tony finished with his stretches and readied himself. He hadn’t sparred with Steve in a long time so this was probably not going to be a long fight, but hell if he was going to go down easy.</p><p class="p1">“Ready?”</p><p class="p1">Steve nodded and came at Tony immediately, not even giving him time to come up with the proper defence before he was grabbing him and rolling him over his shoulder.</p><p class="p1">Tony landed on the mat hard, swearing. Taking a second to catch his breath, he rolled and got back on his feet. “This is why no one wants to spar with you,” he complained.</p><p class="p1">Steve flashed him a lopsided grin, cocky and playful. “Don’t be a sore loser, Tones. What were all those things you were under the suit?”</p><p class="p1">“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, you asshole,” Tony growled, launching himself at Steve and grappling with him. “But nowhere on there was jujitsu master.”</p><p class="p1">Steve pushed further into his space, preventing Tony from escaping when he swept his legs out from under him. “Well, since you’re in a committed relationship now, maybe it’s time to trade playboy for an upgrade.”</p><p class="p1">They kept at it, falling into a rhythm of attacking and dodging as they continued to battle one another. Tony could feel himself building up aches and bruises, but even with the exhaustion that started to pull at his muscles the longer they went on, he felt exhilarated.</p><p class="p1">He loved the sensation of pushing his body to the brink, a feeling not unlike when he was on an inventing binge and that fire was lit in him to create, to craft, to revolutionize. And Steve was the perfect problem, difficult and clever and Tony couldn’t help but want to overcome him.</p><p class="p1">To compensate for his shorter height, Tony leapt on Steve’s back, locking his arms around his in a chokehold.</p><p class="p1">“Give!”</p><p class="p1">Steve dropped on all fours, moving to roll on his back and put all of his weight on Tony. Scrambling up before he was squished, Tony switched holds and locked his legs around Steve’s neck instead. Keeping hold, he waited until Steve gave up, but instead of tapping out Steve’s body went heavy and limp.</p><p class="p1">Panicked, Tony loosened his hold, kneeling over Steve as he reached to check his breathing. Faster than he could see, he was pinned down on his back, Steve holding him down by his arms and legs.</p><p class="p1">No matter how he struggled, Tony couldn’t pull free and Steve grinned down on him smugly, knowing it too.</p><p class="p1">“I lied,” Tony muttered darkly. “<em>This</em> is why people hate sparring with you.”</p><p class="p1">“Come now, Tony,” Steve mocked, as he settled in more comfortably in the vee of Tony’s spread thighs. “You’re just upset that the expert in sneaky technicalities fell for one of the most obvious fake-outs in the book. Aren't you glad that we didn't make a bet?”</p><p class="p1">“He told you!” Tony accused, glaring up at the smug man while trying not to feel all those delicious tight muscles pressing in on him. He should have known Bucky would blab to his other boyfriend about the tango story.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, he did, and,” Steve leaned closer, looking at him through amused blue eyes, “he asked me to exact his revenge. Now, what should be your penalty, hmm?”</p><p class="p1">“Well like you said, we made no bet so there shouldn't be any penalties,” Tony argued stubbornly, wiggling to see how much give Steve’s hold had. It wasn’t much.</p><p class="p1">“Are you backing down, then? I didn’t know you were so scared, Tony.”</p><p class="p1">“I know what you’re doing,” Tony bristled, knowing that Steve was manipulating him and hating the fact that he was falling into it. “Fine, what do you want?”</p><p class="p1">“How about,” Steve’s eyes drifted down and touched on Tony’s lips, “a kiss?” Tony’s eyes widened incredulously at his words before his expression darkened in anger.</p><p class="p1">“I may have been a playboy,” Tony gritted out with forced composure. “But I am no cheater.”</p><p class="p1">Examining him closely, reading into the insulted anger mixed with a kind of disappointed resignation playing out clearly in the honey thickness of Tony’s eyes, Steve understood that Tony met too many people that thought he wasn't capable of fidelity. That were fooled by the wild reputation and thought he didn't have any morals or loyalty. He nodded but he didn’t shift from his position, staying pressed against the brunette from chest to hip.</p><p class="p1">“JARVIS,” Steve called out, eyes locked on Tony’s. “Ask Bucky if he’d be okay with me kissing Tony, please.”</p><p class="p1">Tony gaped at Steve’s audacity, ready to dirty the pretty man’s face with the brilliant blues and purples of a black eye. They didn’t have to wait long for the answer though, and when it came Tony wasn’t sure who he wanted to punch more, his boyfriend or his boyfriend’s boyfriend.</p><p class="p1">“If Tony agrees, then yes,” Bucky’s voice filtered in from the speakers. “But I get to watch.”</p><p class="p1">“So?” Steve asked, raising an inquisitive brow.</p><p class="p1">“Just do it,” Tony snarled, ready to get this over with. He closed his eyes and waited for Steve to demand entrance into his mouth.</p><p class="p1">Instead, there was the softest brush of lips against his, as delicate as flower petals. Once, twice, three times. By the third, Tony was lifting his head like a plant arching to the sun, unconsciously seeking a deeper touch than just the fleeting brush. There was nothing but the feeling of air on his lips, and anticipation coiled in his hot and tight, stretching out in a gossamer sweet moment of prolonged desire.</p><p class="p1">Finally, Steve gave Tony what he wanted, slowly giving him more and more until he was consumed. Kissing Steve Rogers was exquisite, and Tony knew then that he had been played.</p><p class="p1">Because now that he had a taste, he couldn’t stop wanting more.</p><p class="p1"><em>Maybe Rhodey was onto something, after all</em>, Tony thought hazily.</p><p class="p1">~~</p><p class="p1">Some indeterminable time later, they parted and Tony felt his heart leap in his chest at the sight of Steve staring down on him, lips red and wet from his attention. He was gorgeous. </p><p class="p1">“You planned this, didn’t you?” Tony realized, mind racing through the moments that had led them to this point, leading to this carefully orchestrated final piece.</p><p class="p1">“What?”</p><p class="p1">“This whole thing, you and Bucky set me up!” Tony got his answer from the guilty look that flashed across Steve’s face.</p><p class="p1">Pushing Steve away, he sat up, still slightly dazed from the kiss, but understanding that this whole interaction—all the way from Bucky’s talk about them bonding, which Tony sees now as him just <em>prepping the scene</em>—was all planned out. Shaking away the fog, he stood and planted his hands on his hips, scowl firm on his face.</p><p class="p1">“Barnes!” he called out, “Get your ass down here.”</p><p class="p1">“Tony,” Steve stepped towards him. “Look, I’m so—”</p><p class="p1">“Shut up, Steve,” Tony interrupted. “Barnes!” he called out again.</p><p class="p1">“I’m here, Tony,” Bucky announced as he walked into the room, wearing a casual grey pullover and jeans.</p><p class="p1"><em>God, my boyfriend is hot</em>.</p><p class="p1">“Get over here,” Tony demanded. When he was successfully in the ring, Tony shoved him towards Steve. Bucky rose his brows at the movement but let himself be moved. Once they were standing across from each other, Tony faced them with his arms crossed over his chest.</p><p class="p1">“Kiss him,” he told Bucky, nodding his head to indicate Steve.</p><p class="p1">“Why?” Bucky asked softly, eyes trying to read just how mad Tony was at being manipulated.</p><p class="p1">“Consider it fair play,” Tony mocked cruelly, his face impassive, eyes cool. He watched as they leaned towards each other, an ease to the movement as if they’d done this a thousand times, in a thousand different lifetimes. Watched as their eyes closed and their lips touched and they fell into each other, chaste kisses pushed aside in favour of kisses filled with every inch of love and passion they had for each other. Hiding nothing from Tony.</p><p class="p1">When he had seen enough, he pushed his way between them, his back against Steve’s chest as he looked up at Bucky. Reaching up, he kissed his lover, wrapping his arms around his neck and thrilling in their height difference as he tangled their tongues together in a wet, biting kiss. Showing him he still loved him and would excuse his playing matchmaker, but he was <em>pissed</em>. Bucky wrapped muscled arms around his waist and the small of his back, pressing them together until even a grain of sand would feel claustrophobic.</p><p class="p1">Pulling away, he rested his hands on Bucky’s chest before nodding decisively. “Yea, I’m down to get in on this.”</p><p class="p1">Turning around to show them exactly what he meant, he reached for Steve.</p><p class="p1">“Truce?” he whispered, and when the blond nodded, hope in his eyes and the corners of his mouth, Tony leaned up to press his lips against his, mouth curving into a teasing smile.</p><p class="p1">“Then one supersoldier sandwich please, <em>garçon</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If the press had gone wild when Bucky and Tony had come out as a couple, they went absolutely ballistic when they became a throuple with Steve in tow.</p><p>Steve, Bucky and Tony paid no attention to it, gleefully running across NYC being disgusting besotted with each other and getting into all manner of indecent shenanigans.</p><p>The PR department frantically tried to keep up pace with the trio, bartering with paparazzi, news channels and the various influential papers to try and keep control of the narrative. Most of all, they regretted the day they had ever been dragged into the fake dating scheme.</p><p>CEO Pepper Potts and Director Nick Fury, on the other hand, congratulated themselves on a job well done. </p><p>"You know Nick, when you told me that you were going to let the video on Barnes leak to the world, I thought this was going to be a mess." Pepper sat in the Shield office, remembering the first time she had been brought in to give insight on solving the break in the Avengers team because none of them could get a handle on how to appease Tony. And the argument that had occurred when Fury had dared suggest that she spy on her best friend for him. </p><p>"It was going to come out eventually, this way we had prior warning and enough time to mitigate the fallout. But I have to hand it to you, coming up with a fake dating scheme to bring the team together again and mend the break between Stark, Barnes and Rogers, I would have never considered it seriously. And yet look at what a success it turned out to be." He handed her a glass of champagne. "This has turned out to be a very profitable partnership." </p><p>"Yes, well," Pepper looked at the video of the three men in question that played on the TV screen. "He looks happy, doesn't he? That makes it all worth it."</p><p>"As long as they work cogently again, I don't care about their happiness."</p><p>Pepper snorted. "I seem to remember a certain pleased smile when Tony admitted for the first time that he loved Sargeant Barnes for real."</p><p>He coughed. "That was just because of the success of our strategy."</p><p><em>And the director of an intelligence agency couldn't have the insides of a marshmallow, even in the privacy of his own office.</em> Letting it go, Pepper sipped at her champagne and smiled at the joy beaming from Tony's face. He was a man who would give up everything for the happiness of the ones he loved, and whether he knew it or not, they would do the same for him. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The End. Thank you for reading, you wonderful smexy souls! Let me know what you think through kudos or *gasps in hope* comments &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>